


One night in Bagend.

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Some Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin and Ori spend every night throughout the journey together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night in Bagend.

That first night in Bagend was a night Ori would never forget, besides the warm hearth and delicious food delving into his soul he was also in the presence of some of the greatest warriors, craftsmen and miners this side of Erebor since the day of desolation, Ori being young did not know of the tragedy that was the day the dragon Smaug attacked Erebor but from the books he had read from his tutors it seemed to be one of the most hysterical moment of dwarves history. But Ori wasn’t focused on that he was focused on the dwarf sat opposite him, all bulk muscled and a thick beard with his head littered in tattoos that even stretched the way down his arms and caressed his hands. He was the walking picture of sex and Ori wanted him immediately in a way he never wanted another being before.

Sure enough later on that evening after a few choice flirting words and fluttering eyelashes, Ori found himself pressed against a wall in the hobbits welcoming home away from the rest of the eating company and was being thrust into from behind by the strong warrior that he didn’t even know the name of.

“Ye’ like that lad?” The large dwarf asked as he gripped Ori’s hips tightly and continued pumping into him at a rough pace and all Ori could do was squeak and nod quickly.

“Mahal yer tight.” The warrior growled into his neck and Ori squeaked again as the warriors thickly pierced length pressed against that spot inside him that made him feel like he was floating.

The warrior continued his thrusting at the spot inside Ori until the scribe came with a muffled squeal- as his mouth was covered by the dwarfs large hand- and the warrior was quick to follow, coming with a rough grunt into Ori’s clenching arse.

The large dwarf pulled himself out of Ori a few moments later and tucked himself into his  trousers, Ori practically slipped down the wall and onto the floor his legs feeling like rubber beneath him and the slick warm slipping out of his entrance and down his thighs feeling overall pleasant.

“It was good getting acquainted lad.” The rough voice of the warrior said and Ori looked up at him, the large dwarfs sharp blue eyes looking the half naked scribe up and down before clearing his throat awkwardly. “We should do it again, sometime.”

Ori nodded to him before watching the large dwarf walk away, it was a few moments later that he regained feeling in his legs and was able to get up from the floor once he did he pulled his trousers up from around his ankles and marched into the living room with his chin held high, allowing his brothers to fuss over him but his eyes never once leaving the warriors who was tucked in the corner with the king, smoking his pipe and eyeing Ori again with a intense interest.

\----

The next night, Balin stood beside the young princes and explained to them the epic tale that was Thorin Oakenshield and Ori was enchanted in the story telling until a large hand appeared from out of the bushes he was sat by and tapped him on the shoulder. Ori jumped slightly but soon relaxed as the familiar blue eyes and hands beckoned him closer and the scribe quickly looked around for his brother- noticing they were both gone- before jumping into the bushes with the dwarf.

“Ori, that is your name, correct?” The rough warrior asked and Ori nodded.

“I must ask you yours Master Dwarf for I am unfamiliar with it.” Ori replied and the warrior smirked slightly before nodding once in understanding.

“My name is Dwalin.” The rough dwarf- Dwalin- stated now and Ori breathed slightly in relief before the large dwarf began roughly stroking over Ori’s cloth hidden curves and smiled.

“Well, Ori, I think we should get better acquainted.” Dwalin growled as he fished a bottle of oil from his pocket suggestively and Ori nodded before he began practically ripping the large dwarfs trousers from him as he got to his feet and pressed the scribe onto a tree before the smaller dwarf thrust himself back onto the warriors oil slick fingers and allowed himself to be stretched open by the rough fingers before they were removed and replaced with a substantially large length, Dwalin threw his head back with a slight roar and began pounding ruthlessly into Ori’s pale arse, panting roughly into the scribes ear as he did and using the tree as leverage as he fucked the scribe into the wood.

Ori threw his head back- which collided with Dwalin’s firm chest- as the dwarf began taking him particularly hard and huffing into his shoulder as he sank his teeth into the scribes shoulder before he released into Ori again and shoved his hands down the front of Ori’s trousers that had somehow not been removed all the way before the sex began. He wrapped his strong hand around Ori’s length and pumped it viciously before Ori came with a strangled yelp.

They cleaned up together this time and nodded wordlessly to one another as they returned to the camp.

“There was one, I could call king.” Balin finished and Ori slunk back into his spot with a slight wince as he sat on his rump and waited for his brothers to be upon him again with their constant flapping but his elders were currently looking at their dwarf king in awe and Ori decided to join them so it looked like he had listened to the whole story instead of looking like he had just snuck away to have sex against a tree with the biggest warrior in the company... which he most likely looked like at this moment in time...

\----

The next night seemed to be tense as the princes left to look after the ponies and the rest of the company were ordered to work on some other meaningless tasks before Ori was sneaking off again to find the warrior who this time was collecting firewood, the scribe followed him unnoticed until he leaned against a tree with the smuggest smile he could muster across his features.

“You know, it’s dangerous for one to go off on their own.” Ori called and Dwalin jumped slightly before spinning on his heel to look at the source of the voice that was the scribe.

“I think I can handle it lad.” Dwalin replied before placing down the wood he had so far collected and marched over towards Ori cockily before placing his hand on the trunk behind the scribes head and trapped him there. “I’m just wondering if ye’ can handle it?”

Ori considered it for a moment with a thoughtful hum before smirking up at the warrior.

“You’ll be surprised what I can handle.” Ori replied smugly as he ran his fingers down and began to fiddle with the string of Dwalin’s trousers.

“Aye is that right?” Dwalin replied with a slight chuckle. “Show me.”

Ori smiled before sinking to his knees and pulling down Dwalin’s trousers at the same time as he did to see the length of the dwarf already half hard, he took the length into his mouth- causing the larger dwarf to gasp out a choked yell- as he sucked him to hardness, using his tongue to fiddle with the bits of metal that were firmly pierced under the dwarfs great length.

 Dwalin growled slightly and began to pump his hips slightly between the small dwarfs swollen lips as he swallowed it all down and Dwalin continued and was on the brink of release when there was an ear shattering scream in the air, that he mainly recognised as Kili’s. Ori pulled his lips off his length- much to Dwalin’s annoyance- and wiped them with the back of his hand.

“What was that?” Ori squeaked and Dwalin shrugged as he tried to not focus on the two shiny swollen lips that the lad seemed to have a habit of licking every few moments.

“Let’s go see.” Ori announced before he got to his feet, dusting off his knees as he walked swiftly away from Dwalin, leaving the warrior to jerk himself to completion before following the scribe and later on that night if he told people that he was placed between Ori’s legs on a roasting spit, _well would they believe the irony?_

\----

Due to the amount of action in the following few days the only time Ori and Dwalin next spent were in the elf utopia of Rivendell, it was beautiful Ori had to admit but Dwalin seemed far from impressed at the elves way of living, especially when he noticed a subtle lack of meat on their menus.

“Fucking pointless tree shaggers, think they’re so special. Makes me wanna spit.” Dwalin stated as he leaned over a balcony in the elf home and spat on a state beneath him just for emphasis.

“Master Fundin, might you simmer down the foul language, there are still innocent ears present.” Dori said as he gestured patently towards Ori who was sat scribbling notes quite happily in his book, the young dwarf looked up then and flushed brilliantly at Dwalin’s gaze at him.

“Um, no I- it’s quite alright, Dori.” Ori said awkwardly and Dori frowned at his young brother which caused Dwalin to feel something twist in his gut at the sight of the young, confident dwarf shrinking in on himself under the harsh gaze of his brother.

Later that night while the other dwarves were bathing in the elves spas Dwalin fucked Ori hard on Dori’s bedroll just to spite the elder dwarf, one for making Dwalin out to be some horrible swearing beast. It wasn’t because Ori looked sad when the very same brother yelled at him earlier that evening, no it wasn’t.

Ori didn’t protest of course and it made everything even better when he was curled in his bedroll and heard his elder brother’s loud squawking.

“What in the name of Mahal is on my mat!” Dori shouted as he raised the sweat and cum covered mat for emphasis and waved it about, causing the rest of the company to laugh loudly, even the stony mountain king and Ori looked over to Dwalin who was chuckling to himself before noticing the scribes gaze on him and gave the young dwarf a subtle wink before settling into his own bedroll, Ori smiled to himself, his ears and cheeks burning a slight red as he settled down on his own mat.

\----

Again thanks to the following trials and tribulations of stone giants, goblin kings and pale Orcs. Ori and Dwalin had no time together until they reached the skin changers, where even then Dwalin had hurt his arm due to being trapped in the jaws of a Warg like their king and was forced on bed rest by Oin who was in charge of looking after those who were wounded.

Dwalin huffed in boredom, fighting the urge to try to move his arm that was strapped to his chest with a large amount of bandage and then bandaged against just for precaution. Dwalin grumbled as the door opened, expecting the medical dwarf to be changing his bandages so late but to his surprise and pleasure it was instead the scribe stood shyly in his doorway.

“Dwalin, I-I mean Mister Dwalin, I- um-” Ori began as he fidgeted with the trim of his jumped and Dwain smiled.

“Shy doesn’t suit ye’ laddie.” Dwalin stated and Ori smiled at him slightly before stepping into the room and settling himself on the edge of the overly large bed.

“Master Oin sent me to tend to your wounds.” Ori stated as he removed some gauze from his leather bag that was always strapped to his side.

“Well, I’ve got something for you to tend to lad, but it is no wound.” Dwalin said with a flirtatious grin, rolling his hips slightly in emphasis and Ori smiled before swatting his leg as he fiddled with the undoing of Dwalin’s now blood soaked bandage around his arm and chest before he replaced it with the clean ones, sealing every ravel with a gentle kiss to the bandaged wound before completing them and pressing his lips gently to Dwalin’s chest wound as he bandaged them and Dwalin smiled slightly at the unfamiliar touch from the scribe before the young dwarf undressed himself completely, much to Dwalin’s delight as the older dwarf licked his lips at all the pale flesh placed before him. The scribe then flicked the covers from Dwalin’s legs and straddled him as he kissed the warriors neck before pulling the covers over them once more.

“Ye’ got any oil lad?” Dwalin asked as he nuzzled Ori’s auburn hair, pulling away slightly as pain tugged at his chest wounds.

“Don’t need it,” Ori whispered as he guided Dwalin’s finger to his stretched hole. “I’ve already done it.”

“Oh Ori, yer too good for me.” Dwalin grunted as he scissored his fingers inside Ori, causing the scribe to arch his back slightly in almost bow string like tightness.

It wasn’t long until Ori was placing his opening atop Dwalin’s aching length and riding him with enthusiasm and Dwalin could just lean back slightly and watch the pretty scribe bouncing on his throbbing length. Ori made the sweetest little noses when they were coupling and somehow Dwalin had never heard them before that day, they sounded somewhere between a whimpering puppy and the chirping of a baby bird, also Ori’s hair stood messily on all sides of his head as he bounced and hummed as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dwalin’s covered wounds once again, before leaning back and gripping the large dwarfs ankles and riding Dwalin passionately with that beautiful neck exposed to the warrior. The large dwarfs fingers twitching to just grab that neck and mark it with kisses and gentle bites.

Ori’s noises were soon increasing in volume as were Dwalin’s as Ori wrapped his slim hand around his length and began jerking himself, and Dwalin was transfixed on that image for many moments as Ori came over his own stomach and chest and Dwalin’s own release began trickling from the dwarfs entrance and down his thighs.

“Ori! Ori!” A voice called outside and Ori looked up before practically leaping off Dwalin’s length and hiding between his legs leaving Dwalin to use his one good arm to pull the thick cover further over them both. The door suddenly slammed open and Dori looked in.

“Oh dreadfully sorry Master Dwalin, but have you seen Ori?” Dori asked as he gazed around the room and Dwalin shook his head in fear his voice would be still too husky to answer.

Dori huffed before closing the door with slightly more force than needed and Dwalin looked under the covers to see a flushed looking Ori gazing back at him with laughter filled eyes and it wasn’t long until both dwarves were so tired from laughing that they both fell into a warm sleep, facing away from one another.

\----

With thanks from the elves of Mirkwood and that darn Bard of Laketown and with the young dwarf still shy around strangers it was very unlikely that they would continue their whole arrangement until they reached the gates of Erebor, but that was alright with Dwalin which seemed peculiar to him as Dwalin wasn’t known for building relationships with those he took but Dwalin had stayed close to Ori as a friend more than anything else through those periods until they finally arrived in Erebor.

That night was the first night Dwalin had ever taken any real time with another dwarf in his chamber rooms before (disregarding that night in Beorn’s) and it was also the first time Dwalin had ever had anyone in this position as he always believed it to be far too personal but here he was, with Ori laid beneath him and gazing up at him as he slowly thrust his hips forward into the dwarfs slightly looser entrance. Ori wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s neck and pulled him close as he began kissing the large dwarfs neck and jaw before Dwalin caught his lips between his own and everything froze around him. Sure he had kissed others before but it was nothing compare to actually kissing Ori, the scribes lips were soft and supple and filled with so much passion that Dwalin knew was for him and him only and it made something burst slightly in his chest as he continued his gently pace.

“Ma- Mahal above lad, yer so good to me.” Dwalin grunted into Ori’s neck. “I never wanna be from yer side.”

“You don’t have to be.” Ori whispered lovingly into his bitten ear and Dwalin held Ori’s length as he pumped it gently and continued to thrust into him.

“Do ye’ love me Ori?” Dwalin asked now and Ori nodded as he came with a wild cry of Dwalin’s name and a confession of love on his lips and Dwalin did the same as he came inside his one, his love, his scribe, _his Ori._ And that night for the first time in Dwalin’s long life he had a lover stay in his bed overnight wrapped safely in his arms and this night it was his Ori who he had come to love just as much as he could ever love another and for once in his life he felt that love in return.

“I love ye’, my Ori.” Dwalin grumbled sleepily into Ori’s crop of auburn locks and Ori smiled as he nuzzled lovingly into Dwalin’s thick shoulder.

“And I love you, my Dwalin.” Ori replied but he knew the large dwarf could not hear him as he had already fallen into a deep sleep and as Ori closed his eyes a small smile came to his lips about the future that was before him and how it all started one night in Bagend.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Where did this come from?? Sorry... Tell me what you think??))


End file.
